Vampire Girl turned Wolf Girl
by DracoLover14
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods, but she doesn't care. She doesn't feel anything. What happens when she goes to the Rez with Charlie?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I've been reading Bella/Paul stories and I must say that I like them. I never have seen myself writing one of these but here it is. Tell me what you think! Sorry that it's so short, I may or may not continue this it's totally up to you guys.. :)**

* * *

I was still standing there. Edward had left ten minutes ago, but I didn't move. I didn't feel anything and I stood there in thought. He said I was his mate, but everything he told me about mates contradicts him. He said, they wouldn't be able to leave them or hurt them, but he did both. He left and he was the one to throw me into the table. I wasn't upset, I was mad that I had been played. I turned and walked into my house. I walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

While I was cutting the potatoes, I was thinking over something _he _said, "It will be as if I never existed.", Good. I didn't want to remember him. I scowled at the potatoes I was cutting and heard a laugh from behind me. It startled me so much that the knife cut my palm. I quickly dropped the potato in the sink and grabbed a towel to have pressure on the cut. I turned around to glare at the person, but I couldn't get the shocked expression off my face.

"Jacob, is that you?" I asked. He didn't look like the Jake I knew. He now had short, cropped hair; big, defined muscles; and he was a giant. I had to tilt my head back to look at him.

"Yeah, it's me Bells." He said while grabbing the first-aid kit off the top of the fridge.

"You look different." I said while he was wrapping up my hand.

"Yeah, I guess I do. And you do too, even if it is just a little bit, but I can't name what's different. Anyway, that's not why I came. And I can't stay long. I came to ask if you remembered the stories I told you when you first came here." He said looking up from my hand.

I nodded slowly, "The one about the 'Cold Ones' and the wolves, right?"

"Yes, think closely on that. And hopefully you get it." He said and I heard a howling noise outside. "I've got to go. As soon as you understand, please don't freak and call me first thing. Promise me."

"I promise Jake." I said and even while he was talking I was thinking about the story. I knew the cold ones were the Cullen's. Jake said then that the Quileute's were supposedly wolves. Is he saying what I think he's saying? I shook my head, I'll think about this later I told myself and went back to cooking.

Charlie got home as soon as I was putting the food on the table.

"Hmm, smells good Bells." He said and sat down after hanging everything up. I let him take the first bite watching his reaction. I normally didn't really care what he thought about it but I kind of worked hard on this tonight for reasons that I wasn't really sure of.

"This is good Bells, must say it's the best I've had since you've came, what brought this on?" He asked while taking another big bite.

"I honestly don't know. I just feel, freeish. If that's how you explain it." I said with a smile while taking my own bite, and must say that it did taste pretty good.

"What do you mean 'freeish'?" He asked still eating.

"Well, me and Edward broke up earlier and I didn't feel anything that I thought I would. You know?" I said while finishing my food, and taking my dishes to the sink. I turned and saw Charlie looking a little disgruntled.

"You ok Dad?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to the rez tomorrow, Billy invited us to dinner and I told him I'd ask you if you wanted to come." He said while carrying his dishes to the sink.

"Sure, I'll come. But for now I'm heading upstairs, internet surfing, homework, listing to music, then off to bed. See you in the morning." I said and walked up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and did my homework easily then went over to my computer. Surprisingly it loaded fast and I went on looking at random things. I must say, something's people put on there are really hilarious. I felt my eyelids start to drop after awhile then grabbed my IPod and headphones and lay down in my bed. I played the music quietly for a few minutes so I could think over what Jake said earlier. If vampires were real why couldn't werewolves be real? I stared up at my ceiling and pictured my best friend as a big wolf and couldn't stop the un-lady like snort. I rolled my eyes. I would make him show me how he looked like as a wolf. And see if there were others. But all of this would have to happen tomorrow as my eyes closed and I was sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think please in a review or PM. Follow and Fav :)**

* * *

I looked around and saw a huge silver wolf in the distance and it was looking right at me. I took a step closer just wanting to see it more, to be able to run my hands through its fur. But it turned and ran and I woke up with the slight feeling of disappointment.

I just lay in my bed for a few minutes not really wanting to leave the warmth of it. I sighed and looked over at the clock and noticed it said twelve. I hadn't slept in that long since Phoenix. I sighed again and pushed the covers back and curled up in a little ball to keep the little warmth. Once I was used to the air outside of the blankets I got up and got the clothes I was going to wear for the day out which consisted of a silver sleeveless shirt with a howling wolf, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. I laid them on my bed and grabbed some underwear and laid it on top of them and went to the bathroom. I quickly got undressed and into the shower after it warmed up. I stood there for a few minutes just letting myself get warm. Then I started to wash my hair. I got out soon after to leave some hot water for Charlie if he had to shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I listened to see if anyone was close to this general area of the house and once I didn't hear anything I walked quickly to my room and got dressed.

I decided not to do anything with my hair and just leave it natural. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara but that was it. I found a silver crescent moon necklace and slipped it on with a few black and silver bracelets. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. This was the first time I dressed up because I wanted to not because someone wanted to play human Barbie doll.

I walked down stairs and heard something cooking and walked to see what it was. Charlie was at the stove making bacon and scrambled eggs and saw that he had a plate of toast already made off to the side.

"Dad, what brought all this on?" I asked and he jumped a little and turned. Once he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Bells, I decided to make us a late breakfast and something small since Billy is having dinner which he called earlier and said that it was a cook out and a lot of the boys from the rez and some of their girlfriends were coming. We're going a little early though. Figured we could help or keep him company." He said and I nodded looking at the food. I was a little bit hungry.

"OK, I don't mind if we go early. I can hang out with Jake. Is the food done?" I asked with a smile. He rolled his eyes at me and pointed at the table with the spatula which I took the hint as sit down.

"You cook for me all the time and serve it to me, now let be the dad and make your plate." He said walking over with the egg pan and scooped up some and laid it on the plate. He did the same for the bacon then asked, "What do you want on your toast and what to drink?"

"Butter, and a small glass of milk." I said rubbing my hands together. He laughed at me and went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and butter. I guess being able to only make a few things like toast, eggs, and bacon made you an expert at it. Charlie buttered the toast in about a second, and had the glass of milk in front of me under a minute and a half. As soon as he laid it in front of me I took a big bite of bacon, eggs, and toast and closed my eyes because it tasted so good. The eggs tasted like they had some kind of spice in them but it went perfect with everything else.

"What's in the eggs Dad?" I asked while taking another bite.

"A chef can never tell his secret!" He said and we both started laughing.

We sat in silence with the occasional scrape of a fork against the plate. I stood and was about to take our dishes to the sink when Charlie grabbed them from my hands and put them in the sink and started washing them. He turned around and smiled when he was done. I laughed and he only smiled bigger. He walked out of the kitchen and up to his room to finish getting ready while I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I got back down stairs Charlie was waiting for me at the door. He opened it and let me go out first and he walked out behind me and locked the door. We walked over to the cruiser and I got in the passenger side and he got in and started up the car and we were off to the Blacks house.

When we got there, there was already a bunch of people. Many people were guys with a couple of them having a girl beside them. I got out and closed my door and started walking to where everyone was. I quickly spotted Jacob and walked over to him.

"Hey Jake," I said and saw him looking at something all lovingly and I turned to see who I was standing beside and saw that it was Jessica. Jessica had changed ever since I first meet her. She's no longer the preppy jerk who just wanted to be your friend for the popularity. She was talking to Jacob shyly and he was laughing at all her jokes she spoke at a minute.

"Hey Jess, I didn't know you were coming." I said and she turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, yeah Ang, invited me. She told me her new boyfriend was coming and he invited her and he told her she could invite someone." She said hugging me and I hugged her back. "By the way I like your clothes."

"Thanks, and who is Angies boyfriend?" I asked looking around for her then spotted her. My mouth dropped open then I smiled. "Embry?!"

"Yep." She said then turned so her back was facing Jacob. "Um, could you introduce me to the one with us?" She whispered and I nodded. She turned back around and smiled up at Jake.

"Jake, this is Jessica. Jess, this is Jacob. But, before you two talk, I need to talk to him first. Don't worry he will be right back." I said and dragged him away a bit but Jessica could still see us.

"So, I know what you are and I can't wait to see how it looks and to see how many others there are of you guys. Anyway, why did you look at Jess like that?" I asked and he looked down with a blush.

"Well, as you know we are wolves. And we do this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is where you find your soul mate. The one that is perfect for you in every way, and the way you can tell that is when she is the only thing holding you to the Earth, to life. I know that sounds a little strange and I never expected to imprint on someone." He said and I smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You two are good for each other." I said and looked around. "Does everyone here know about wolves?"

"Most of the ones here are wolves, but yes most know except Jessica and Charlie but we are going to tell them tonight. Dad, thought since there are new wolves and that Charlie is his best friend he should get to her them. Jessica gets to hear them now because she's an imprint and you well, you are just sucked up into all this supernatural business." He said and laughed. I laughed with him when I thought about for a minute.

"Go be with Jessica. Go ahead and break the news to her so she isn't so shocked tonight." I said and started nudging him towards her and he rolled his eyes at me and walked over.

I started my way over to Embry and Angela when I tripped over a tree root and ran into a warm, hard body and their arms came out and grabbed the top of mine so I wouldn't fall. I could feel the blush running down my face and I looked up into a gorgeous persons face. He had kind of high cheek bones but the suited him. Long eyelashes, tan skin, high eyebrows and then the last thing I looked at his eyes. They looked like a darker version of mine but brighter if that makes since.

He looked mad when he looked at me, but I could see other things in his eyes that I couldn't describe. One of the main emotions in those beautiful eyes was hate.

"Watch where you're going leech lover." He sneered and started to walk away but I grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Now you wait a minute, I don't care who you think you are, but I don't like being talked to like that. I don't love any leeches they can all go die except Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet. You want to know why? Rosalie was a total jerk to me. Alice knew what Edward was going to do. And Edward played me the whole time. So, you don't get to talk to me. I have been through enough and I am not going to let someone like you talked to me like that!" I said getting up in his face. Well, tried to with my five' four and him being about six' four. I looked into his eyes and saw another emotion that stood out from the rest, and it took the place of hate, it was respect or pride one.

"Who are you?" He asked I guess he has only heard my story and knew my face.

"Bella and you?" I asked with an eyebrow rose and my arms crossed.

He smirked at me, "I'm Paul."

* * *

**Yayy! Paul is finally in the story! Anyway, sorry if there is any mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just what happens in this story.. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Paul POV***

I couldn't believe she had the guts to stand up to me. That gave me some respect for her. I could see the other guys moving closer; scared I would get mad and shift. Why would I hurt her? She's beautiful, smart, perfect, hot, wait. This is leech-lover. I can't like her. She can't be my imprint. I promised myself I wouldn't imprint. I didn't want one, much less deserve one. I could feel the slight shaking in my hands. I had to get away or hurry and calm down one. I turned to leave, dropping the smirking, but I got stopped by a warm hand.

"Are you ok?" the most beautiful voice asked.

"Let go leech lover, you don't know who you're messing with." I said harshly. It hurt to say that, but I had too. If she didn't let go of me and let me leave I was going to do something I would regret. She would be the next Emily; I didn't want her to go through that.

She jerked her hand away and for some reason I could feel the slight hurt coming from her.

"Fine, be that way jerk. I was just asking if you were ok. Don't you know some people actually care, no matter who the person is? And I already told you I am not some leech lover." She said and all I could think was the words she said on reply, _'Don't you know some people actually care,' _but the words kept getting countered out with the ones I grew up hearing, _'People don't care. They won't ever show you love or care, you're nothing. I thought we already discussed this?' _

The shaking got worse and before I could run away Sam was there beside me.

"Paul, go out in the woods and calm down. We will talk about this later." He said and I was all too happy to agree. Without even looking back I ran and as soon as I was out of sight I phased and just kept running.

***Bella POV***

What was his problem? I was just seeing if he was alright after he just went blank after he introduced himself. I was going to ask if he wanted to go sit down or even ask why the others were all getting closer. But he started shaking so I thought something was wrong; well something was apparently wrong if he got told to go cool off. Was he about to phase? Did I say something to make him like that? I started to feel guilty. I basically ran him away and I knew it. I sighed and walked over to Jake, Jessica, Embry, and Angela.

They all looked up when I sat down.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked getting off Embry's lap to sit beside me and put her arm around me.

"I think I made some one upset and he ran off. He had a furry little problem about to happen." I said and she nodded.

"So, wait not just Embry and Jake are wolves?" Jessica asked and the boys shook their heads.

"No, Sam is the 'Alpha' as of now, until Jake steps up, there is me, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Quill as of now. Hopefully there won't be others. They're too young to change." Embry said while motioning for Ang to go back to him. I wrapped me arm around her and smiled at him.

"You can't take my friend away from me, come here Jess." I said and she sat on the other side and I did the same thing to her as I did to Angela. "If you will excuse us, we will be getting food before you dogs eat it all." I said and we ran to the food and I heard them close behind.

It wasn't until everyone had eaten that Paul came back, but he didn't have the same clothes on as before. We were all around the fire and there were only two seats left, one beside me and the other next to Harry Clearwater. He looked around I saw him eyeing the one next to me but he shook his head and sat next to Harry. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Now that everyone is here we will start…" Billy said and told all of the legends of the tribe. I must say it was funny to see Charlie's face turn different colors. Jessica looked awe struck, and when the legend of imprints was mentioned, all the girls huddled up next to their guys and felt the feeling of loss in me. I saw Paul wince and he was looking over at me, I smiled and he turned away.

I sighed and was about to get up when I was stopped. Someone had just sat beside me and put their hand on my leg holding me down. I turned to see who it was and I couldn't stop the glare.

"So now you will sit beside me, when I'm about to leave?" I asked and he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, but if you will let me explain you will understand why I didn't tell you earlier." He said and looked up at me with his dark brown eyes.

"You can explain tomorrow, but right now I am getting something to drink." I said and was about to get up when he walked over to the cooler and got me a pop and came back beside me. Before he could even hand it to me I took it and opened it with a slight playful smile. He looked down at me with an eyebrow rose and I just took another drink.

I could feel eyes on me and looked around and saw all the girls looking at me smiling. I backed up because it was like a bunch of dolls looking at you all in a row. I looked at all the guys and saw them looking at Paul with teasing faces. I just shook my head and got up. I looked at my watch and noticed it was about eleven and I was getting slightly tired.

"Dad, are you ready to go?" I asked and he looked up from where he was talking with Billy. He didn't really look too happy.

"Yeah, after I ask you this, how long had you known Edwin was a vampire?" He asked and I knew he was being serious but I smiled a little bit.

"I knew about Dickward being a vampire since me, Ang, and Jess went to Port Angelus. I figured it out myself." I said and saw him smile and his eyes crinkle up in the corner when I called Edward that. He deserved it.

"You went out with vampire willingly?" Jessica asked and I stopped to think for a minute. I don't think I did. I mean he did dazzle me a lot, using his looks, and scent as an advantage. I frowned and I was mad. No not even mad, I was furious.

"No, I didn't willing. It may have looked like it, but it wasn't. Apparently vampires have this power that dazzles the person so they can get close to them. It's most likely what they use to get prey if they drink on human blood. During that whole time I was being 'dazzled' and I didn't realize it." I said and during the time I was talking I didn't even realize I had gotten up and started pacing. I heard a deep growling and turned around. Apparently one of the wolves couldn't help but get a little mad and they wolfed out.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I felt as if I had seen it before. It was a huge silver wolf with dark brown eyes. I walked closer to it and had to look up to see its face. I guess he noticed the strain I was having and laid down on his belly, then looked up with those doggish eyes. I couldn't help but giggle. I went over and scratched behind his ears and laid his being horse head in my hand.

"I've seen you before, but I'm not for sure where." I whispered and he nodded slightly like he knew where. He nudged me back softly and I stood up and back up a little and he got up. He looked over at Sam, looked back at his body, and then looked back at Sam. Sam snorted and nodded then pointed to the woods.

"Jared, go get him some clothes. Bella you should go on home, everything will be explained tomorrow." He said and I nodded. I went over to Jake and them and hugged them all. I even hugged Quill. I walked over to Charlie and he motioned me to go ahead and we went to the cruiser and got in.

It didn't take long to get home, with the roads being clear. I headed up to my room after telling Charlie good night and got ready for bed. I laid down under the covers and after a while of thinking about how I knew the grey wolf, and that I never realized what happened to Paul, I fell asleep with them two as the stars of my dreams.


End file.
